Visual displays for presenting information exist in several known devices such as calculators, watches, and selective call receivers. Conventionally, the display comprises a liquid crystal display (LCD) that may be selectively programmed to display the information. Typically, the display includes either a reflective element contiguous to the display for reflecting light or a backlight mechanism for providing light through the display to improve the readability of the information. Still some previously known electronic devices having displays have included a light sensor separate from the display for enabling the backlight mechanism in low ambient light conditions.
However, the light sensor requires additional space on the electronic device housing the display and may cause environmental problems by allowing dust, humidity, etc. access to the circuitry.